supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inigratte Family
This episode is a fanon Season 11 episode of Supernanny. Jo helps out John (44) and Orla Inigratte (39) from Eunice, LA, who have 200 children that were adopted from each foreign country: 5-year-old nonuplets Francesco, Martina, Luca, Sofia, Lorenzo, Chiara, Simone, Aurora and Davide (adopted from Italy), 8-year-old octuplets Hyun-woo, Woo-jin, Gun-woo, Min-suh, Ye-eun, Seo-yeon, Min-jun and Ha-Eun (adopted from South Korea), 2-year-old twins Akatari and Kinoto (adopted from Japan). Most of the children don't understand English very well, and they get frustrated and angry, especially when they can't communicate. This is the biggest family "with no foster children" that Jo has ever encountered. Discipline techniques used: Naughty Platform, Naughty Pit, Calm Down Zone, Naughty Blanket, Naughty Couch and Lose What You Like Chart. Other techniques used: Good Eater, Stay in Bed, Family Time, De-Clutter Technique, Video Games Technique, Paci-Fairy Technique, Bye Bye Bottle, Learn English, Chore Buddy System, Snack Box Technique and Homework Area Adopted Children *Bindi (aged 6 from Australia) - she is well-behaved The 13-year-old quindecaplets from Canada: *Elena - she *Tyler - he is well-behaved *Kalan - he *Craig - he is well-behaved *Andy - he *Kim - she *Greg - he smokes cigarettes and hangs out with his 22-year-old girlfriend Roxanne. *Theo - he *Blaine - he *Austin - he *Lindsay - she is well-behaved *Tara - she *Avril - she *Charlene - she *Lisa - she The 12-year-old decaplets from Denmark: *Karen - she is well-behaved *Louise - she is well-behaved *Stephanie - she is well-behaved *Rikke - she is well-behaved *Lærke - she spits, yells and smacks people in faces *Søren - he is well-behaved *Emil - he stays out past curfew *Claus - he is well-behaved *Jacob - he backtalks, headbutts, screams and throws furniture around *Michael - he is well-behaved The 11-year-old sexdecaplets from Ireland: *Joe - he *Matt - he *Gemma - she *Nathan - he *Chris - he *Roisin - she *Niall - he *Sam - he *Nicola - she *Beth - she refuses to do homework, and is failing in school *Carly - she *Joanna - she *Charlie - he *Siobhan - she *Darren - he *Shayne - he The 10-year-old sextuplets from Morocco: *Adam - he *Sabrina - she *Jamila - she is a sweetheart and is 100% well-behaved *Rania - she *Basma - she *Mourad - he The 9-year-old septuplets from France: *Eclair - she *Catherine - she is well-behaved and well-mannered *Noah - he *Holly - she *Jeanette - she *Lance - he *Fremont - he The 8-year-old octuplets from South Korea: *Hyun-woo - he *Woo-jin - he *Gun-woo - he *Min-suh - she *Ye-eun - she *Seo-yeon - she *Min-jun - he *Ha-Eun - she The 7-year-old duodecaplets from China *Bao Yu - she *Hong - he *Baojia - he *Gao - he *Hsiu Mei - she *Jiao-long - he *Huang - he *Dao-ming - she *Bang - he *Xiaoping - he *He - she *Kong - he The 5-year-old quintuplets from India: *Amit - he *Nikita - she is well-behaved *Sonali - she *Kiran - she *Sanjay - he watches innapropriate videos on YouTube The 5-year-old nonuplets from Italy: *Francesco - he *Martina - she *Luca - he *Sofia - she *Lorenzo - he *Chiara - she *Simone - he *Aurora - she *Davide - he The 4-year-old octdecaplets from Egypt: *Dina - she is well behaved *Youssef - he plays violent video games and swears *Marik - he *Amen - he throws tantrums and backtalks *Yasmine - she is well baheved *Ahmed - he will not sleep in his own bed *Randa - she hits and kicks her siblings *Rosie - she is well behaved *Karim - he *Mirna - she *Ihab - he refuses to give up his bottle *Eboni - she is a fussy eater *Nour - he *Nader - she hurts animals and bites people *Reem - she *Sherene - she *Cleopatra - she is spoiled rotten and demands to be treated like a queen *Sabola - he refuses to use the potty The 4-year-old sepdecaplets from Sweden: *Emma - she *Måns - he *Otto - he *Yvonne - she *Kevin - he *Kurt - he *Alice - she *Molly - she *Tina - she *Jessica - she *Annika - she *Cecilia - she *Caroline - she *Erik - he *Torbjörn - he *Ola - he *Ellenor - she The 4-year-old decaplets from Russia: *Czar - he *Oksana - she *Olga - she *Alexey - he *Umar - he *Ivan - he *Victoria - she *Irina - she *Yana - she *Boris - he The 4-year-old quadecaplets from Poland: *Alenka - she *Marta - she *Bartosz - he *Thomas - he *Katarzyna - she *Patricia - she is well behaved *Piotr - he *Monika - she *Wojciech - he *Klaudia - she *Magda - she *Kasia - she *Kacper - he *Dariusz - he The 3-year-old quadruplets from Mexico: *Santiago - he is well behaved *Lorena - she is a fussy eater who only eats chocolate, candy and other sweets *Pedro - he is well behaved *Sandy - she is well behaved The 3-year-old nondecaplets from Germany: *Cecania - she *Brewster - he *Odette - she *Augustus - he is well-behaved *Adolfina - she is well-behaved *Ernie - he *Sigfrieda - she is well-behaved *Aloysius - he *Gertrude - she is well-behaved *Dedrik -he *Yseult - she *Conrad - he is well behaved *Edwina - she *Dolph - he *Sonnenschein - she *Felix - he is well behaved *Tabatha - she is well behaved *Griswold - he *Heidi - she is well-behaved The 2-year-old twins from Japan: *Akatari *Kinoto The 2-year-old undecaplets from Norway: *Adele - she *Julie - she is well behaved *Rebecca - she is well behaved *Øyvind - he *Christer - he draws on the walls and ruins holidays *Linn - she *Lene Alexandra - she *Finn - he is well behaved *Lasse - he *Isak - he *Ingrid - she mocks her younger siblings The 2-year-old tridecaplets from Greece: *Charysse - she *Christina - she *Tanya - she *Nikos - he *Sophia-Irene - she *Fiona - she *Pericles - he *Leonidas - he *Vasiliki - she *Michaela - she *Giorgos - he *Andreas - he *Spyros - he The 18-month-old triplets from Brazil: *Ricco - he spits, screams and copy Adam Sandler movies *Juan - he yells, spits, screams and throw toys *Salma - she is well-behaved Transcripts in Theory Games *Inigratte Family 2019 Halloween *Inigratte Family 2019 Thanksgiving *Inigratte Family 2019 Christmas *Bindi Inigratte's Draw My Life Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 11 Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Episodes created by Plankton5165 Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Lose What You Like Chart Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:De-Clutter Technique Episodes Category:Chore Buddy System Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Bye Bye Bottle Episodes Category:Paci-Fairy technique Episodes Category:Stay in Bed Episodes Category:Video Games Technique Episodes Category:Family Time Episodes Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Naughty Blanket Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Triplets Episodes Category:Quadruplets Episodes Category:Quintuplets Episodes Category:Sextuplets Episodes Category:Septuplets Episodes Category:Octuplets Episodes Category:Nonuplets Episodes Category:Decaplets Episodes Category:Undecaplets Episodes Category:Duodecaplets Episodes Category:Tridecaplets Episodes Category:Quadecaplets Episodes Category:Quindecaplets Episodes Category:Sexdecaplets Episodes Category:Sepdecaplets Episodes Category:Octdecaplets Episodes Category:Nondecaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Fraternal Triplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Quadruplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Quintuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Sextuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Septuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Octuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Nonuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Decaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Undecaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Duodecaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Tridecaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Quadecaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Quindecaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Sexdecaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Octdecaplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Nondecaplets Episodes Category:Episodes in Louisiana